


The Nanny in the Kitchen with the Gardener

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Clandestine Affairs, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Nonexplicit Sexual Content, Other, POV: NPC, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: One of the Dowlings’ maids sees something she really ought not.





	The Nanny in the Kitchen with the Gardener

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Crowley meant for this to happen, all too delighted to witness the poor girl’s mortification.

Lucy hadn’t worked for the Dowlings for very long. It was exciting, to serve the family of the American ambassador. Course, in her head the ambassador’s son had been a grown man, devilishly charming and wanting to sweep her off her feet and they would marry in New York City or Los Angeles[1]. Master Warlock was actually quite a terror, as some children tended to be, corralled only by Ms Ashtoreth.

Now there was a proper woman! Tall and firm and bearing some resemblance to one of Lucy’s instructors in year four. Lucy got the distinct impression that were Ms Ashtoreth not so fond of Master Warlock she would be wielding a switch as easily as Sister Geraldine had.

The house was a cavernous place, a proper palace! Lucy hadn’t her own room, but shared it with another girl who was an awful snore[2], and Lucy found herself a few weeks into her employment ducking out of the servants’ quarters and into the pantry.

In the dim light of the single lamp, Lucy ran her fingers over boxes of snacks and sweets—all American, in odd colors and boasting concentrated flavors. She’d just settled on a box of simple biscuits when she heard the door to the kitchen open, and froze. She’d be reprimanded if she were caught out of bed at this hour, and if it were Cookie she’d get a proper scolding.

There was low conversation, a cork popping.

Heart in her throat and biscuits in her hand, Lucy pushed the pantry door open only a crack and peeked out into the kitchen.

The lights dazed her for a moment, and she blinked rapidly until she had adjusted.

Ms Ashtoreth and Brother Francis the gardener were together, wine glasses in their hands. Lucy exhaled with relief, hoping only that they wouldn’t stay long.

The pair of them together was a bit odd. They had both taken a shine to young Warlock, though they got along about as well as ducks’ backs and water[3]. Nanny was a firm woman, often loudly criticizing Brother Francis on all matters of gardening and groundskeeping while Brother Francis took every opportunity to lure Warlock away and entertain him with whatever animals he could find.

The ice between them was absent now, Brother Francis smiling and delighting Nanny with whatever he said while she leaned against the kitchen counter.

When he leaned forward and pressed his lips sweetly to hers, Lucy nearly dropped the biscuits.

Nanny Ashtoreth didn’t look bothered. Indeed, she was saying something quietly, eyes still concealed by her sunglasses.

Brother Francis made to step away, but Nanny held him close, the tone of her soothing voice drifting to Lucy’s ears even if none of her words did. The gardner swallowed thickly, and with Nanny’s hand on his shoulder sank to his knees.

Lucy’s eyes widened when Nanny leaned back and began pulling up her skirts, unable to look away.

Brother Francis’s rough and calloused hands held Nanny by her thighs, head tenting the front of the skirt as Ms Ashtoreth sighed.

Lucy couldn’t believe it. Not only that the pair were involved, but that they chose _here_ of all places for their liaisons. And Lucy was their captive audience, unable to leave until they had. She should look away, leave them their privacy, but she was riveted.

Nanny was humming and sighing as Brother Francis worked, hissing once when Lucy was sure the gardener’s teeth must have gotten her[4] but Nanny merely chuckled, and Brother Francis emerged from her skirt.

Lucy nearly sighed with relief, only to realize that his fingers were dragging Nanny Ashtoreth’s knickers down with him.

The housekeeper could only watch on as Brother Francis returned his head beneath Ms Ashtoreth’s skirts. If she had squirmed before, now she _writhed_, audibly moaning, bowing her back and contorting her body. Lucy almost feared someone hearing, then the mortification of being caught watching.

Ms Ashtoreth’s fingers[5] dug into Brother Francis’s scalp through the skirt, clutching him tight against her as her legs, which Lucy now realized sat on Brother Francis’s shoulders as though the nanny were weightless, clenched and trembled. The woman seized up with a cry as she bent nearly completely backwards, proving to be surprisingly flexible for a woman her age[6].

A few tense moments of heavy breathing, and Brother Francis lowered Ms Ashtoreth back to the floor. With incredible poise, she straightened her skirt and drew the gardener in by his frock for a slow kiss.

It was an invasion of both their privacy to have watched them being intimate, Lucy knew. But this was nothing short of sacrilege. A tender moment she was infringing on while Ms Ashtoreth murmured things to her lover between kisses.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly, stepping away from the door and farther into the pantry.

There was a little more conversation, unnervingly civil in tone given what Lucy had just witnessed, then the lights went out. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and stepped out of the pantry after she was sure they were gone.

She’d taken a handful of steps when her bare feet found something. Peering down, plucking it up with her fingers, Lucy realized Ms Ashtoreth had left her knickers on the kitchen floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Both perhaps, if they took a private jet plane. The ceremony in New York and the reception in Hollywood, with celebrities coming to wish the happy couple well.[return to text]
> 
> Mr Dowling was quite firm that the domestic staff be composed of women.[return to text]
> 
> Lucy wasn’t entirely sure where that comparison had come from. It’d merely popped into her head.[return to text]
> 
> Brother Francis had something of an overbite, and sometimes Lucy wondered how he was able to speak.[return to text]
> 
> Claws, Lucy had thought on first seeing them, with how slender Ms Ashtoreth’s body was.[return to text]
> 
> Lucy had no idea what that age might be, but whenever Ms Ashtoreth had looked on her she had felt _small_ and impossibly like a child.[return to text]
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
